


Unmei

by PenelopeBarnes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeBarnes/pseuds/PenelopeBarnes
Summary: It's been eight years since Kagome's to the present and thinks there aren't any youkai remaining in her time until she's proved otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back from my hiatus and with a new pen name! I'm afraid I'm a little rusty so please bear with me and I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know what you think because this idea has kept wiggling it's way into my brain until I just couldn't ignore it anymore.  
Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Inuyasha, just my silly little story ideas. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome took a breath of the cool evening air as she made her way to the well. A soft smile graced her lips as the sound of chirping birds and the scent of sakura blossoms surrounded her. This time of year was her favorite, as it reminded her of her family from the past. Standing in front of the well house, she opened the doors and stepped inside and breathed in the leftover scent of the insence that she had lit this morning.  
It had been ten years since the first time she travelled through the well, setting her on a course that she would have never dreamed of before that point. It had been eight years ago when they finally took down Naraku and completed the Shikon No Tama. Kagome had made her wish for all the innocent beings that had been struck down by Naraku to be resurrected and brought back to full health. 

Kneeling in front of the small shrine she had built in memory of her friends, she couldn't help but smile at the memory of Sango's and Shippo's faces as their loved ones held them with tears in their eyes. Lighting some more insence, she thought back to the bittersweet moment when Inuyasha and Kikyo were truly united once again. She had felt the pain of heartbreak and she remembered how it hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would, as she had accepted long before that moment that Kikyo would always hold Inuyasha's heart, despite her best efforts to woo him.

Her thoughts drifted to a certain wolf prince that had begun to take up space in her mind and heart around that time. She had cried the night when he released his claim on her shortly before the battle, remembering his parting words, "If you ever get tired of the mutt, come find me." . A pang of regret reverberated through her at the memory, she had been planning on accepting his offer to court her and she wanted to tell him after Naraku's defeat, but she had been pulled back through the well before she had ever gotten the chance.

She took a steadying breath as she lit her candle and poured herself a small cup of sake and toasted the picture that they had all taken together in celebration of their victory. She smiled at the photo, they were all battered, bruised and exhausted, but everyone was filled joy and hope, hell even Sesshomaru had given the tiniest hint of a smile. This ritual had been going on since the first year of her return to the future had passed, it had been a way to cope and to heal her broken heart.

She felt the familiar prickling of tears in her eyes as she recalled that first year, it had been painful and hard to cope with the sudden change. She had nearly broken bones quite a few times trying to get back and hadn't stopped until she finally managed to break her wrist while trying to catch herself. Her mother and brother had hoisted her out of the well before she broke down in her mother's arms on the way to the hospital. During her recovery, her mother had banned her from even going near the well and with little to no urge to do anything, she found herself confided to the house.  
She remembered channel surfing one day and coming across a documentary about geneology research and she found herself curious and hopeful for the first time in what felt like forever. She had coerced her mother to drive her to the library and before she knew it she was surrounded in census records. The librarian had given her the oddest look when she asked for them until she had explained that she was doing a project for class. 

She quickly realized however, that this was not going to be an easy task. It had taken her nearly a week and a half just to find Sango and Miroku's records and even longer to find Inuyasha's. She carefully and painstakingly recorded all of her findings, following Sango and Miroku's lineage first until the present day where she found herself pleasantly surprised when she discovered that one of her best friends Eri was one of their descendents.

With Inuyasha's lineage though, it had been a bit more shocking. To no one's surprise, he and Kikyo had married and she followed their descendents until she found a familiar name that had married into his family about 200 years ago. "Higurashi". She nearly spat out her drink at the discovery, which earned her a dissaproving look from the librarian. Needless to say she didn't dare bring anymore drinks in with her for a while. She followed the rest of his family to the present and found that Inuyasha really was her great grandfather many times over.  
For the first time she was glad that she had given up on him. It was at that moment that she had truly felt at peace since returning to the present. From that day she allowed herself to begin healing and that first anniversary she set up her shrine, applied to medical school and now she was about to finish her first year as a resident. With that thought she looked at her watch, moving quickly to snuff out the candle and the insence. 

She would have to be at work soon, the thought of having to working on her birthday bumming her out a bit but the sick and wounded don't wait for anyone and she was no exception. She hoped that since it was the middle of the week, the ER wouldn't be too busy, little did she know she would be getting the surprise of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! I've got another chapter for you, however this one has a trigger warning for blood and surgical details so if you're a bit squeamish about that kind of stuff I did put a marker at the beginning and end of that portion of the chapter just in case you want to skip over that part. With that out of the way I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!! 

 

Kagome sighed as she stole a glance at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "You know it's only gonna feel longer if you keep doing that." Shima teased lightly and Kagome gave her a wry smile.   
"Yeah I know, I just want this shift to hurry up and end." She said with a sigh and Shima looked up from her paperwork with a sly smile.

"And why are you in such a rush hmm? Is there someone you're meeting?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome let out a snort. "Yeah right, like anyone would wanna see this hot mess right now." She replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she gestured to herself.

It was Shima's turn to snort, "Oh stop it Dr. Higurashi. You're hot and you know it." Kagome was about to reply when the ambulance line began to ring. "Nurse Matsuyo here, what do you have?" Shima asked, cradling the phone in her shoulder as she wrote down the information. "Right, we'll be waiting." Shima confirmed and hung up the phone, coming around the nurses station after grabbing the new file.

"We've got a stab victim, left side of the chest, possible collapsed lung, no other signs of trauma, male, early thirties, patient is coherent at the moment." Shima listed off and Kagome nodded, grabbing her pager.

"I need you start setting up OR 3, I'm going to call Satoshi and Aiko, how far away is the patient?" Kagome asked, typing into the device for her two other nurses. 

"About five minutes away." Shima answered, quickly gathering and setting up the supplies they would need.

"Shit, let's hope those two get here before the patient does." She muttered as she helped Shima put out the last few instruments.

"What do we got boss?" Satoshi asked, coming into the room quickly followed by Aiko. "We have a stab victim coming in, Shima will fill in the rest, I've gotta go wait for the patient and I need everyone ready to go when I get back." She ordered and left the room while they prepared.

She didn't have to wait long before the ambulance pulled up and hurried the patient inside. "We're in OR 3, what's going on?" Kagome asked as she began looking the man over for the stab wound. Shima had said it was on his left side, but she didn't see anything aside from an angry looking scratch just under his armpit. 

"The patient is complaining of chest pains and having trouble breathing, bleeding is controlled." The EMT listed off and she was filled with confusion. Wasn't this supposed to be a stab victim?

"What about the wound? Where is it?" She asked and the EMT looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "It's right here." He said, pointing to the scratch and she watched his eyes widen in shock at the state of it. 

"Doc, I swear when we picked him up that was a deep wound, I don't know how it got like that." Kagome felt her stomach slam into her feet at the realization when she looked up at the patient and gasped at the familiar silver and black hair on top of the mans' head.

"It's fine, I'm pretty sure I know what happened, let's just get him to the room and we'll figure this out." She said and the man nodded and she pitied the look of panic in his eyes. They hurried to the room and got him onto the stretcher before the EMT excused himself, looking as if he was about to faint. 

"You two, go check on him, make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Kagome motioned to Satoshi and Aiko, who met her gaze with their own surprised looks. "What about the patient?" Aiko asked. "It's fine, Shima and I can take care of him, but I need you to make sure that he's going to be alright." She motioned them out of the room again and with an unsure look they left.

"Kagome what's going on? I thought we had a stab victim, who is this?" Shima asked clearly confused. "This is our stab victim, but this is no ordinary patient." She answered and Shima shot her a look that told her that she had better start explaining herself. 

"Sis?" Came a weak voice just as she was about to explain and she snapped her head up to look at the youkai. "Ginta? What happened?" She asked and she could feel Shima's gaze buring into her skin, but she didn't care about that right now, she needed to take care of the wolf. "Fuckin' panther took a cheap shot, oh man it hurts to breathe." He wheezed out and alarm bells went off in Kagome's mind.

"Alright we're going to get you into a CT scan okay and we're going to figure out what's going on." She told him far more confidently than she felt and asked Shima to make the call. "Am I dead?" He asked after a moment and Kagome let out a small laugh. "Not yet and we're going to keep it that way okay?" She replied reassuringly, although she wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure, him or herself. He nodded, her answer soothing him for the moment. 

"Dr. Higurashi, they're ready to take him." Shima told her and proceeded to unlock the stretcher, preparing to move him. She followed and the three of them travelled in silence until they reached the room.  
After they got him situated and started the machine, Shima turned on her and Kagome could tell she was less than pleased about being kept in the dark. 

"What the hell is going on Kagome? First the guy has no stab wound even though you said he's the stab victim and then it turns out that you know him? And what's all this talk about panthers? Is that guy in a gang or something? I mean are you okay, are you in some kind of trouble where you know these kinds of people?" Shima demanded, everything coming out at once.

"It's not like that I promise, but it's hard to explain and it's a lot to take in, I wouldn't even know where to begin." Kagome told her with a tired sigh, she was having trouble processing the information herself. She thought youkai's had died out a long time ago and now one just pops into her ER and not just any youkai either, it just had to be one of her closest friends from the fuedal era. 

"Try me, I'm pretty sure I've heard weirder stuff." Shima told her as she looked over the scans on her screen. It looked like there was some fluid built up in the pleural area of his chest, most likely blood from the stabbing. Other than that, it looked like he had healed himself almost completely.

"Let's deal with this situation and then I'm all yours. He's got some fluid sitting in his pleura that needs to be drained, but that looks like that's all that hopefully needs to be done." Kagome told her and Shima gave her a nod "Easy peasy." Was all she said before following kagome into the room and together they took Ginta out of the machine. 

"Okay Ginta, we found some fluid in your chest and that's what's making it so hard to breathe, so what we're going to do is make an incision in your side and get a tube in there so all of that fluid can come out and make it easier to catch your breath, do you have any allergies to any medications or have any reactions to pain medications?" Kagome had informed him when they had returned to the room. 

"No allergies, but pain meds don't really do anything except take the edge off. But don't you worry Sis I can take it, I am a wolf after all." He told her with a grimace and Kagome held back a chuckle at the cockiness in his tone, it had seemed that Kouga's attitude had rubbed off on him a bit over the centuries.

"Okay then we're going to hook up an IV and we'll give you something a bit stronger and hopefully it'll make you a little more comfortable. Is there anyone you want to call and let them know what's going on?" She told him and Ginta nodded in understanding. "Nah, it's ok Hakkaku came in with me, he's on the phone with Kouga now." Ginta reassured her and Kagome gave him a nod before steeping aside so Shima could get his IV inserted.  
Shima glanced between the two, wondering what the hell was really going on, Kagome seemed extremely familiar with all of the strange occurrences that were going on with this particular case as if she'd dealt with these sort of things everyday. She had known Kagome since she began her internship and she'd never seen Kagome react to any case like this. Sure she was caring and compassionate, but was never on such a personal level with a patient as she was now. Shima knew that Kagome knew this man, that much was obvious but how exactly did Kagome know this strange man?

"Here's that ultrasound and pain meds you asked for Boss." Satoshi announced, wheeling in the machine and setting it up next to the bed and started hooking everything up. "Thanks Satoshi, I need you right here with the wand while I do this." Kagome told him and he set straight to work firing up the ultrasound while Shima administered the pain medication. "This is going to be cold." He warned Ginta before squeezing the gel in the spot Kagome had pointed out, making Ginta flinch slightly.

 

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OTRIGGER WARNINGO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

 

"Is everyone ready?" Kagome asked, reaching for her scalpel. When Shima and Satoshi gave her the go ahead she looked down at Ginta. "How are you feeling Ginta? Are you feeling any pain?" She asked him, noting that he was looking a bit out of it, so far that was a good sign the medication was working. 

"Just a little bit, go for it Doc, I'm ready." He mumbled wearily and Kagome nodded. "Alright Ginta I'm going to talk you through this, so that you know everything that I'm doing. I'm going to make an incision right here." She said touching the area between two of his ribs gently while positioning her scalpel in that exact spot. "You shouldn't feel too much pain but I want you to let me know if you do okay?" She told him as she began cutting into him and paused when he flinched. "It stings a little bit, you can keep going." He told her and she nodded before continuing.

"Okay, we're in, I need that tubing please, Shima." She announced and Shima quickly removed the tubing from it's packaging and handed it to Kagome. "Alright Ginta, I'm going to put this tube into your chest so this might be a bit uncomfortable." She informed him and began to slowly and carefully inserting the tube while watching the ultrasound to make sure she didn't go too far. 

"We're almost done, I need you to try to breathe through it and relax okay?" She told Ginta soothingly when she heard him whine softly. "Okay Ginta, the hard part is over, now we've just got to let this fluid drain and then you should be feeling a lot better." She told him and reached to grab a basin, unfortunately she hadn't reacted quickly enough and some of the blood had splashed over her scrub top.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath, quickly getting the basin in position before any more of the blood could get on her. "How are you holding up Ginta?" She asked him after a couple minutes, keeping her eyes on the moniter. 

"I'm okay, are we done yet?" He asked, struggling to stay awake, damn those drugs Kagome had given him were good. "Just about, there's still a little bit of blood in there, shouldn't even take another minute." Kagome told him, a tinge of amusement in her voice from his dazed comment about the drugs. True to her word, the procedure was done in less than a minute and after they swept the wand over the area to make sure they hadn't missed anything, the tube was removed and a small suture now held the incision together.

 

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0ENDO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

 

With a promise to visit him after her shift, Kagome left him to be moved upstairs so he could recover. Making her way to the sinks, she cleaned herself and grabbed herself another top, slipping the soiled one off and putting it into the correct bin. Letting out a sigh, Kagome ran her hands wearily through her hair, the events of the day finally catching up to her.

She had woken up early to light the incense in the well house and had forgone a nap so that she could spend her birthday with her friends and catch up. That, paired up with Ginta coming in and shattering her assumptions, had left the Miko turned Doctor drained of energy. And she still had to find Hakkaku and let him know what was going on, though she was sure he had heard at least a good portion of what had happened.

Resolving to find a hot cup of coffee after she tracked Hakkaku down, she took a deep breath and made her way to the waiting room. At first she wondered if he had followed Ginta to his room when she couldn't seem to find the wolf until she felt a strong pulse of youkai to her right. She looked and saw him leaning up against the wall, a little ways apart from the rest of the people waiting their turn. He looked just like the last time she had seen him, tall and lanky with that same white mohawk, though seeing him in jeans and a hoodie was new. He pushed off the wall with a smile and wrapped her in a tight hug when he had reached her.

"Wow Sis, it really is you! We thought you were gone forever." He said excitedly when he let her go and she smiled brightly at him. "I really missed you guys, I'm so sorry that we had to meet again like this, what happened? Ginta said something about panthers?" Kagome asked and almost instantly Hakkaku's smile had disappeared and was now replaced with a scowl. "Panther demons. We got word that they were trying to sneak into our territory, without Kouga's permission so we went to go check it out. What was supposed to be a warning turned into a fight and one of the little whelps Ginta was fighting pulled a knife on him at the last second. We didn't realize he'd been stabbed until we smelled the blood."

Kagome looked up at Hakkaku, almost surprised by the tone of his voice, she had never heard him so angry before. After a moment he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, doing his best to calm down. "How is he?" He asked after a moment and Kagome excused herself and grabbed Ginta's file, bringing it back with her. 

"He's doing great, though we did have to drain his chest, that stab wound healed so quickly that some blood got trapped inside. He's on some painkillers and that should help with the discomfort until he's finished healing. But he's already in the recovery ward and you can go up and see him if you want, he's in room 224. I'm going to meet you guys up there when my shift is over." She told him and he nodded, grateful for her help.

"Okay, I'll tell Kouga and we'll see you then 'kay?" He told her, pulling her into another quick hug before leaving towards the elevators. Kagome gave him a wave goodbye with a smile before turning to back to her station, almost bumping into Shima who held two very generous looking cups of coffee. 

"Shima, you are a goddess in human form." Kagome said with a laugh and gratefully took the coffee from her. "Yes I am, now I believe you owe me some answers, so spill Higurashi." Shima teased and Kagome smiled. 

"Well, it's going to be weird and unbelievable, are you sure you wanna hear this?" She asked, giving her friend a chance to back out, after all it's not everyday that you learn that youkai walk the Earth alongside humans. Shima gave her a skeptical look. "Try me."


	3. Chapter 3

Shima took a deep breath as she processed the story Kagome had told her, watching the young woman carefully, keeping watch for any signs of deciet or possible madness but found none. Any other person would've interpreted her tale as the delusional ramblings of a crazy person but in all the years that she'd known Kagome, she'd always seemed almost otherworldly; not quite fitting in with the here and now. And now she knew the reason why, travelling into the distant past via a magical well seemed like an overly fantastical concept but with Kagome it seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Say something." Kagome's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at her, nervously nibbling on her lip as she waited for her reaction. "You know, if anyone else told me something like that, I'd think they were nuts." She told her after releasing a sigh and watched as Kagome relaxed out of her stiff posture. 

"I've never told anyone before for that exact reason." Kagome told her with a small laugh and Shima couldn't help but join her. "So there are youkai running around modern Tokyo, who knew?" Shima shrugged with a smirk and Kagome returned her smile. "Tell me about it." She said and drained the rest of her coffee, making a displeased face at its cool temperature.

"Break's over." Kagome announced wistfully when her pager went off and stood to stretch. "At least there's only an hour left, then you can check on your wolves." Shima teased when she caught Kagome spying the clock, laughing when Kagome gave her a playful shove. "Alright you, enough of that." Kagome warned playfully as they made their way to their next patient. 

The next hour seemed to fly by, despite the ER having more patients than usual for this time of week. Before she knew it, it was time to change shifts and she greeted her replacement quickly before making it to her locker to retrieve her belongings and clock out. Saying a quick goodbye to her team, she headed towards the elevator, ignoring the amused look Shima gave her as she waited impatiently for the doors to finally open and let her in. She pressed the button for the second floor, rocking on balls and heels of her feet as she felt the elevator's ascent. Her breath quickened and butterflies settled in her stomach the closer she got. Now that there was no more distractions and her earlier adreneline had worn off, she found herself becoming a nervous wreck.

Taking a deep breath when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she stepped into the hallway and gave a nod in greeting to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, I'm looking for room 224?" Kagome asked politely and the nurse directed her down the hall on her right. Nodding her thanks, she headed down the hall, murmuring the numbers on each door as she passed. Finally reaching the right door, she knocked softly before entering the room. 

"Hey Sis, glad you could make it." Hakkaku greeted her with a smile before enveloping her in a hug. "Me too." She answered before pulling away and spared a glance to Ginta. "How are you feeling?" She asked tenderly and he gave her a thumbs up. "My head is still a little fuzzy and I'm kind of tired, but I think I'm all healed." He told her and she approached his bed. "Let me see." She instructed him and he leaned forward so she could peel back the dressing, only to find that the incision she had made was gone. 

"Yup, all healed though I think you should stay until the medication has worn off." She advised and he gave her a lazy salute. "Yes Doc." He answered her with a yawn, causing Kagome to yawn as well. "Sorry." He said sheepishly and she waved him off. "Don't be." She told him before looking around. "Where's Kouga? I thought he'd be here by now."

"He's taking care of the panther demons, but he should be here soon. Why don't you sit down, you look exhausted Sis." Hakkaku told her, nudging her gently to one of the chairs. "If I sit down I'm going to fall asleep." She told him, looking at her watch. She'd been awake for nearly 24 hours, working 12 of those hours and now that she was off, her body's natural clock was trying to pull her into sleep but she couldn't, not yet, not until she saw him. 

"Then go to sleep, I'll wake you up when Kouga get's here, promise." He told her, crossing over his chest with a finger. She looked at the chair longingly for a moment and Hakkaku chuckled lightly when she finally curled into it, trying to make herself as comfortable as she could. "G'night Sis." Ginta called out drowsily and she made a sound in his direction, nodding off almost instantly.

A surge of youkai energy woke her instantly and she sat up quickly, wincing slightly when she rolled her head in an attempt to get rid of the stiffness in her neck. How long had she been asleep? She looked at her watch and groaned, realizing that it had been only thirty minutes. She looked around the room, feeling confused. Where had Hakkaku gone? She heard light snoring from the bed across from her and looked at Ginta who was fast asleep and she was about to curl herself back into a ball and follow suit when she felt that energy again, it was him. He was here.  
She stood up, her legs feeling shaky, her body still in the process of waking up when the door opened and Hakkaku entered with Kouga at his heels, who nearly shoved the beta out of his way when he saw her. Kagome's heart pounded mercilessly, feeling as though it were in her throat and tears stung in her eyes at the sight of him. 

"Kagome." His voice sounded just as she remembered it; deep, gravelly and soothing. 

"Hi." Her voice cracked and her tears began to fall as she smiled at him, opening her arms wide when he approached her. He wasted no time crossing the room, wrapping his arms around her in a fierce hug, his face buried in the crook of her shoulder, breathing in her scent deeply. She copied him, marveling in his scent, it was the same and different all at once. He still smelled like the wind, but the scent of the wilderness had been replaced by that of leather and firewood. She decided that she liked it almost as much as the way he used to smell. 

"Miss me?" He asked and Kagome couldn't help but giggle, he had that same cocky attitude she remembered. "How could you tell?" She asked looking up at him, her wide smile matching his own. He laughed at her words and gave her another tight squeeze before letting go of her. Kagome sniffed and wiped at her eyes before taking a deep breath. 

"I'm so sorry, I thought there weren't anymore youkai in this era. I would've looked for you." She apologized, fighting back a fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill. "You have nothing to be sorry for Kagome, understand?" He told her, sounding every bit like the alpha he was. He wiped at her eyes gently with his thumbs and then cupped her cheek. "Inuyasha told me that you were from the future before he died, but he never told me how far into the future. Five hundred years is one hell of a wait." He told her with a grin, making her smile once again. She was about to ask him what he'd been up to when she let out a long yawn and laughed sheepishly, muttering a 'sorry' when it had ended.

"You're exhausted, you should go get some sleep." He told her, not missing the look of disappointment on her face. "I can't go now, I just found you guys." She argued, no matter how much her eyes burned or how heavy her body felt, she just wanted to spend a little more time with them, with him. 

"You got your phone on you?" He asked and held his hand out expectantly when she nodded and began to dig through her bag. She handed it to him and he took it, adding in his information before handing it back to her. "There, now you've got a way to get ahold of me whenever you like, now how are you getting home?"

"I'm taking the train." She told him after another yawn and he noted that she was close to falling asleep standing up. "I'll go with you, where do you live?" He watched her gather her things and give Ginta and Hakkaku a quick hug before turning to him. 

"I'm in Yoyogi, it's not too far from here." She told him and he nodded before telling Ginta and Hakkaku that he'd be back soon and followed her out the door.

The two of them walked in silence to the train station and Kagome tried to come up with something to talk about, but her thoughts were too muddled from fatigue not to mention she had a million questions for him. What had he been up to all this time? Did the rest of his pack make it to this time? Did he have any children? Was he mated? That last thought shot a pang of sadness through her chest that she tried to stomp down. Seeing him had stirred up feelings that she had thought had been buried a long time ago. She felt it was selfish of her to hope that he hadn't found someone to share his life with after she'd disappeared and for all he'd known, she had been attatched to Inuyasha still.

"Thank you for what you did for Ginta, Hakkaku told me what happened." He told her, breaking her out of her thoughts. "You don't have to thank me Kouga, not only is it my job but you know that I'd take care of any of you in a heartbeat." Kagome said, looking up at him with a smile. "I know you would." He replied returning her smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders causing Kagome to blush. Yup, he was still the same old wolf Kagome thought as she leaned into him.

The ride home had been great, they had talked about all sorts of things during their trip. Kouga told her that he'd seen the world multiple times, gone to college six times, or was it seven? He'd lost count and Kagome laughed at that. He'd fought in the war, bought his land and turned it into a wildlife reserve for his pack and so much more that she could barely recall it all. She'd been so enthralled in one of his stories that they'd almost missed her stop, but thanks to his excellent hearing they'd gotten off just in time. Now they were standing in front of her building and she wasn't sure that she wanted him to go, no she knew she didn't want him to go. She wanted to know so much more, hear more of his stories and just be around him.

"When can I see you again?" She asked him after he'd hugged her and bid her farewell. "When is your next day off?" He questioned her with a lop sided grin and she stopped to think for a moment. She was stuck on the previous day for a moment before remembering that it was now the next day. She had to work tonight but she was off on Friday. 

"Tommorow." She answered him finally and his smile grew wider. "Well, I'll see you then. Just text me when you wake up and we'll talk about it more 'kay?" He told her and she nodded quickly, her cheeks stained a light pink and with that he turned on his heel and headed back the way they'd come, shooting a "Sleep well Doc," over his shoulder.

She waited until he was out of sight before entering the building and climbed up the stairs, fishing her key out of her pocket when she finally reached her door. She dropped everything in her entryway the moment her door closed and headed straight for her dresser, grabbing a pair of pj's and changed quickly. She'd take a shower later, right now her bed was calling her and she was far too exhausted to resist its call.


	4. Chapter 4

Buzzing. Why was there buzzing? Kagome thought groggily, reluctantly opening her eyes to find whatever was making that god awful sound. "Oh right, alarm." She mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. Grabbing for her phone, she deactivated the alarm and sat up. Kagome glared at the device for a moment as though it had offended her before raising her arms high above her head, giving them a good stretch. Deciding that she'd better get out of bed before the idea of going back to sleep became too tempting, she threw back the covers and reluctantly got out of bed. 

She made her way to the kitchen, stepping over her discarded scrubs. Kagome decided that she'd take care of that after she'd gotten some caffeine in her system. With that thought in mind, she turned her coffee maker on, grabbed a mug and popped in the cartridge.

While she was waiting for her coffee to brew she took a look around her apartment and frowned. She'd made quite a mess these past few days and these 12 hour shifts weren't helping. Clothing was scattered across the floor and her sink was rapidly filling with dishes. Coupled with her unmade bed and her things that she'd dumped in the entryway, her little apartment looked like a tornado had run through it. 

'Speaking of tornadoes', Kagome thought with a smirk as a vision of Kouga appeared in her mind's eye, his signature tornado whirling around him whenever he approached; always stopping just far enough so she wouldn't be pelted with debris, just to check up on her and shower her with gifts and sweet words.

A small smile graced her lips at the thought of him as she brought her coffee with her and settled down onto her little sofa. After a moment she grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she found Kouga's number. She stared at it for a bit, wondering where to go from there. Should she contact him now? Wait until later? Would he be busy? After a bit of thinking and a few gulps of her coffee she decided that getting ahold of him sooner was better than later and typed up a quick hello and sent it before the butterflies gathering in her belly had a chance to stop her.

0O0

Kouga's ears perked when he heard his phone chime. He put down his tools and grabbed his phone, smiling when he saw the message he'd been waiting for since this morning.

'Hey :)'

'Hey there sleepy head :) feeling any better?'

'Much better thanks what are you up to?'

'Just working on a project. You still up for doing something tomorrow?'

'Yeah :) did you have anything in mind?'

'How do you feel about coming to a party?'

'Sounds fun what are we celebrating?'

'The boys might've called the whole pack and told them how you saved Ginta's ass and now they wanna celebrate your miraculous return lol'

'Lol that sounds just like them. What time does it start?'

'We're starting around 8 do you mind if I pick you up early?'

'Yeah that's fine :)'

'K I'll be there at 6 keep an eye out for a green Suzuki'

'Car or bike?'

'Take a wild guess ;)'

'Of course you have a motorcycle'

'Of course ;p'

'Lol I've gotta get ready for work so I'll talk to you later k?'

'K last question, can you still speak wolf?'

'Lol I'm not sure I haven't had anyone to practice on' 

'Well you'll have plenty of practice tomorrow ;) have a good night at work and be safe'

'Yes sir ;)'

Kouga stared at the screen for a moment, a smirk on his face. His Kagome was just as much of a spitfire now as she had been all those years ago if not more so. Getting to know her again was definetly going to be interesting and who knew, maybe she'd let him court her properly this time. She certainly seemed receptive to him, however he'd just popped back into her life when she thought that there no more of his kind wandering the earth. It could be that she was just excited to see an old friend and nothing more, though the memory of how her face lit up when she saw him and how she clung to him for dear life earlier that morning had given him some hope. For now he'd play it by ear and take it slow with her and let her decide which path to take.

0O0

Kagome looked at her apartment with a satisfied smile. After her conversation with Kouga she'd hopped in the shower and then tidied up. The laundry would have to wait since it was raining but at least she didn't have to worry about watering the plants that sat on her balcony. 

Kagome twisted her hair on top of her head, securing it tightly with an elastic before changing out of her sweats and pulling on her scrubs. Checking to make sure she had everything with her, she grabbed her umbrella and headed out the door, almost expecting Kouga to be there waiting for her. She rolled her eyes at the thought, she hadn't asked him to meet her so there would be no reason for him to come for her, but she still had the tiniest twinge of disappointment when she saw that he wasn't there. Shaking her head at such silly thoughts she made sure her door was locked before heading down the stairs and heading to the train station.

While she walked, her mind kept drifting back to Kouga. 'Can you still speak wolf?' She played the question through her mind and smiled. She wasn't surprised that he'd remembered since he told her once that she had been the only human he knew of that had bothered to even try and learn. The memory brought a smile to her face. 

It had been a quiet day in the fuedal era, a rare day of peace and quiet and the group had taken advantage of the peace to rest. Kagome had been studying for a rather important test and had her face buried in her text book for what felt like hours when Kouga had shown up just to visit. He'd sat with her after he'd curiously asked what she was doing and continued asking questions, finding himself interested by the subject.  
Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves that accompanied him lounged nearby, their barks, yipps and growls becoming more frequent, telling Kagome they were talking, oblivious to the fact that she could understand them.   
She'd begun to pick up the language when Kouga had started showing up more frequently, his visits becoming longer. She could understand most of what they were saying, something about how she should come to her senses and leave with them and let Kouga mate her. She had blushed at the bold statement and had noticed how Kouga tensed up beside her before growling at them to shut their traps and dared them to speak so freely in her native tongue. Hakkaku tried to placate him, "Don't be mad boss, we didn't mean any harm, and Sis can't understand us so no harm done right?" Kouga opened his mouth to say something when Kagome tried her hand at speaking. 

"Sis understood everything." She growled out clumsily, hoping her tone came across as teasing. She felt her face heat up as she felt everyone's eyes on her and her lips drew into a tight smile, trying her best not to laugh when she saw Kouga's stunned expression but couldn't hold it in anymore when he'd barked out a laugh, telling his wolves that that's what they got for underestimating his woman. He'd laughed harder when he noticed Inuyasha's irritation with her little stunt and watched as he stormed off. From that day on Kouga made it a point to help her practice whenever he visited until she was nearly fluent.

Stifling a giggle, she got on the train and quickly found a seat, thankful that the after school rush was over. She thought about this new Kouga, he was still the same and yet so different. His confidence and cocky attitude were still ever present, though it was toned down a bit which she appreciated. She was glad that he'd grown back his hair, he'd told her this morning that he had cut it short when he'd been in the army and then when he was a police officer. She hadn't beleived him until he'd pulled up an image on his phone of the Tokyo police force from the 50's and pointed himself out. She must've made a face because he laughed and told her that he didn't like the way it looked either and began growing it out as soon as he'd retired. 

When she asked exactly how old he was he simply shrugged and mouthed '650' when an elderly couple passed by. She told him that he had aged gracefully when he had jokingly complained about feeling so old. He only looked to be maybe ten years or so older than her and she couldn't deny she found him more attractive now than she ever had in the past. Six hundred and fifty years looked good on him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you've been in contact with this guy for less than twenty four hours and you're already going to a party with him?" Shima questioned, looking up from her paperwork to give Kagome a pointed stare. 

"Well yeah of course it's going to sound bad when you say it like that." Kagome answered sarcastically, shooting Shima a stare of her own. 

"Look, all I'm saying is that yeah you knew him in the past and that's all well and good, but sometimes people, well in this case youkai, can change. What if this Kouga guy isn't let's say as...noble as he used to be. I just want you to be careful." Kagome's frown softened and was replaced with a smile. 

"I get where you're coming from Shima, but I can honestly tell you that if Kouga had some ulterior motive I would've picked up on it instantly." Kagome told her and Shima looked at her, confusion marring her features. "How would be able to tell something like that?" She asked curiously and Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of a way to explain it properly. 

"Remember when I told you that I could sense aura's and use reiki? A youkai's aura is very telling in regards to their emotions or intentions. If Kouga had been thinking or feeling anything negative or malicious then I would've been able to sense that and my reiki would've reacted to it. And I've been getting nothing but good vibes from him, if anything, he's mellowed out over the past five hundred years." She explained after a moment and Shima nodded her head in understanding. 

"Okay, I'll give him a chance but if he starts acting like a creep to you, I'm going to have to kick his ass." She told her and Kagome laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks for worrying about me, it means a lot." Kagome told her and Shima nodded. "Anytime sweetie."

0O0

Kagome practically dropped onto her seat, her heart pounding from the sudden and unexpected run she'd taken when trying to make it to the train before it left without her. Shortly after her conversation with Shima, the ER had suddenly picked up and she'd ended up getting out a bit later than she had expected. While she caught her breath, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. 'Wonder who that could be?' She thought, pulling her phone out and smiled when she saw that it was from Kouga.

'Good morning :)'

'Good morning still an early riser I see :)'

'Well you know what they say, you can't teach an old wolf new tricks ;)'

'Lol I'm not sure that's how the saying goes'

'True but I'm not a dog ;)'

'Obviously ;p'

'I'm not interrupting you am I?'

'Of course not, I'm on my way home'

'Good :) how was work?'

'It picked up near the end of my shift but it was mostly dead'

'No surprises then? ;)'

'Nope ;)'

'Good :) send me a text when you get home? I wanna make sure you get there safely'

'I will :) thanks'

Kagome smiled and shook her head at his message, 'over protective as always'. She thought as she tucked her phone safely back in her pocket. Though she couldn't blame him, he'd told her that he'd nearly killed the panthers that had attacked Ginta and Hakkaku, only letting them live for them return to their own territory to show anyone else who was tempted to invade just what was in store for them. She hoped that they'd taken Kouga's mercy to heart and left just as quickly as they'd come. 

She rode the rest of the way in near silence, the gentle sway of the cars almost lulling her to sleep. She finally got off and began to head home, letting out a long yawn when she neared her building. Trudging her way up the stairs, she stopped only to greet her upstairs neighbor as they passed one another before she was finally back in her apartment. She put her things away and texted Kouga before throwing on her pj's and it wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep after she crawled into bed.

0O0

She really needed to take some time to go shopping Kagome thought, staring dejectedly at her closet. Scrubs and sweatpants made up the majority of her wardrobe, unfortunately not leaving much for her to choose from. After a little digging though, she managed to find a decent outfit to wear and looked at herself in her mirror, inspecting the fabric for any flaws. Taking a moment to tuck in the front of her shirt, she inspected herself again, this time liking the result. She wore a loose gray tee with a simple pair of jeans and an old brown pair of ankle booties completed her outfit. She sat down on the sofa and looked at her watch, realizing she had some time to kill, she began to fiddle with her phone as she waited. 

As the time drew closer to six however, her thoughts kept returning to Kouga. She wondered why he was coming to get her so early? Did he live far? He hadn't mentioned it nor had she asked. Maybe he had something planned, maybe he saw this as a date. She smiled at the idea of going on a date with him. She'd been willing to try dating him when she was younger and found that she was just as willing now. But what about Kouga? It had only been eight years for her but for him it had been centuries, he might not feel the same way about her as he did back then. Sure he was kind and affectionate, but she'd also witnessed him behave the same whenever he'd handled the pack. She knew he still considered her pack and maybe that was all he thought of her now. Kagome still hadn't found the nerve to ask him if he was mated and he'd never mentioned it. 

Her phone buzzed, breaking her out of her thoughts and she grabbed her jacket and bag after reading his text. She made sure she'd locked the door before leaving and made her way downstairs. "Whaddya think?" He asked her when she'd exited her building, motioning to his bike with a lopsided grin. 

"Looks fast." Kagome answered with a smirk of her own and took the helmet he handed out to her. After putting the helmet on, Kouga helped her onto the back of the bike before climbing on himself. "Hold on tight." He told her and delighted when her arms wrapped around him tightly before roaring the engine to life and taking off. 

A strong sense of nostalgia hit Kagome as they wove through the streets of Tokyo and the feeling grew stronger as the city faded into the countryside. The way the wind whipped around her as she held tight to Kouga reminded her of the way she used to travel when searching for the jewel shards with her friends. She closed her eyes and did her best to drown out the sound of the engine as she reminisced. She stayed that way until she felt the bike come to a stop. Opening her eyes she felt confused when she saw that he'd stopped at a small cemetery that she'd never seen before. 

"Where are we?" She asked, allowing him to help her off the bike. "I wanna show you something, come on." He told and held his hand out expectantly. She took it after a moment and marvelled at the warmth of his palm as he held hers firmly.

He guided her through the tombstones, eventually stopping in front of two graves that were near the back and she gasped when she saw the names, tears welling in her eyes. She let go of Kouga's hand and tentavely ran her fingers over the tops of the grave stones. 

"I don't have anything to offer." She said sadly, her voice cracking as her tears threatened to spill over and crouched in front of the stones. "I've got you covered." He told her and pulled a couple of incense sticks and a lighter out from his jacket. "I'll go get the water." He told her softly before leaving. 

She nodded and lit the incense, placing one in front of Inuyasha and Kikyo's grave and the other in front of Sango and Miroku's. She knelt between the two of them and traced their names before touching her hands together in prayer, telling them how much she missed them and about all the things she'd done since her return. She stayed there, talking about everything and nothing until both sticks had burnt out. Kouga handed her the ladle and she poured a bit of water on both graves before promising to return soon. 

"Thank you for bringing me here, I never knew this place existed." She told him when they'd made their way back to his bike. "You don't have to thank me Kagome it's my pleasure." He told her, wiping away the rest of her tears and pulled her into a tight hug. "Come on, let's get you to that party." He told her with a soft smile when he let her go and Kagome nodded with a shaky laugh. 

It wasn't long after they'd taken off again when he turned down a long dirt road and a large house came into view. As they pulled up she felt a large surge of excited energy coming not only from Kouga but the rest of the wolves as well. She hopped off the bike after they'd stopped and smiled at the scene before her. The large group of wolf demons had stopped what they'd been doing as soon as they heard Kouga's bike pull up and rushed forward to greet him, their hands brushing over his shoulders before eagerly turning to her to give her the same attention. She smiled widely and greeted everyone who came up to her, accepting hugs from those who offerred. The cubs gathered around her both in human and wolf form, curiously sniffing at her and giggling when they smelled their alpha on her before running off to play. She giggled at their antics and smiled, it was as if she were still in the past at that moment the pack had seemingly remained unchanged, despite the slew of new faces that mingled with the familiar. 

"They've missed you." Kouga told her from behind and she turned to meet him, gratefully taking the drink he offered. "I've missed them too."

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun. The whole pack had spent hours drinking, eating and dancing well into the night before stopping briefly to set up tents for the cubs to camp out in. Now most of the adults just hung around talking and drinking, music playing quietly in the background. Kagome found it peaceful to be out here in the open air despite the drop in temperature. She shivered involuntarily and Kouga had taken that as his cue to bring her inside. She followed him, being careful not to trip over any of the wolves that had decide to camp out in the living room. 

"So what are you in the mood for? We've got tea, coffee, hot cocoa, take your pick." Kouga offered when they made it to the kitchen and pulled out a mug from the cupboard. "Hmm, cocoa sounds good thanks." Kagome answered with a smile and he set about to prepare it for her.

"So does the whole pack live here with you?" She asked after a moment and he let out a small laugh. "Nah, most of 'em have homes of their own, but the house is open to anyone that needs a place to stay." He told her and placed the steaming mug down in front of her before sitting across from her with a mug of his own. 

She thanked him and breathed in the sweet scent before blowing on it and catiously brought it to her lips. She let out a soft sigh and leaned back in her chair, her hands cupped around the warm ceramic. "Delicious," she commented and took another sip. "Glad you like it." He told her, amusement in his voice. 

"So what's this project you're working on?" Kagome asked after a moment and Kouga tilted his head as he looked her questioningly, making her laugh. "The other day when we were texting you said you were working on a project." She elaborated and he formed a small 'o' with his mouth before getting up. "Come on, I'll show you." He told her, pointing to a doorway just left of the kitchen. 

Kagome got up eagerly, making sure to bring her cocoa with her, there was no way she was going to let something this good go to waste. He opened the door and led her down a flight of stairs and she was immediately hit with the scent of lumber and she breathed in deeply, savoring it. She looked around the room, seeing various chisels, hammers and other equipment hanging on the walls. Just underneath his tools was his work bench, a fine layer of sawdust covering the table's surface and sitting on top of it was a partially carved wolf's head with details so intricate she could've mistaken it for the real thing. Its muzzle was pulled back in a feirce snarl, its teeth bared in warning to an unseen enemy. She found it both terrifying and beautiful.

"I've been making one of these every hundred years since we killed Naraku." Kouga told her, breaking her out of her trance. "It's beautiful, I'm glad you kept up with this. I still have that little figurine you made me." Kagome told him softly, running her fingers over the grooves and dips of the sculpture. 

"Do you now?" Kouga asked with a wide grin, pleased to know that she'd kept at least one of his gifts. "Of course, I've got just about everything you've given me, they're special to me." She admitted, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear it." He told her softly, his gaze sweeping over her and he suppressed the urge to kiss her, reminding himself that he was supposed to be taking it slow. But he'd be lying if he said she was easy to resist as he watched her, her teeth nibbling her botton lip, looking everywhere else but at him, her eyebrows furrowed in thought as her nervous scent permeated the space between them. Kouga watched as she opened her mouth to say something before closing it suddenly, seemingly unsure of what to say to him. He saw her emotions flick across her face and he was about to ask her what was wrong when she finally began to speak.

"I was going to tell you, you know, that I wanted to try. But then you let me go and then everything with Naraku and the jewel bringing me back happened and I hate that I never got to tell you or see you again, but now you're back and I don't know what to do." She paused and took a deep breath trying to fight back her tears before continuing, "I mean all those feelings just came rushing back as soon as I saw you and now I'm over here falling for who you were then and who you are now and I feel so stupid because you probably have a mate, and a family, and-"

"I'm not mated." He interrupted and she choked out a sob before he closed the distance and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She accepted his kiss eagerly, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair almost instantly and he gripped her waist tightly, pulling her body flush against his. Gods she tasted amazing he thought when she'd allowed him entrance to her mouth, the slight tang of sake and the bitter sweetness of chocolate only amplifying her natural flavor. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours, neither one willing to let go, even when Kagome had pulled away only to take a breath, she was back against him instantly. Eventually the kiss had died down, their pent up tension and longing finally relieved.

"Wow." Was all Kagome managed to get out once they'd broken apart, only to rest their foreheads together, panting breathlessly. "Damn you're good." He complimented her with a lazy smile and nuzzled her nose. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Kagome giggled out and Kouga couldn't help but join in her mirth. 

"So are you up for doing this again?" Kouga asked after a moment and Kagome shot him a coy smile. "The going out or the making out?" She teased and he barked out a laugh. "Both is good, but I'd like to take you out to dinner." He told her and smirked when she pretended to be thinking it over. 

"I'd love to, pick me up tomorrow night?" She answered and stood on her tip toes to give him a peck on the lips. "It's a date then, I'll pick you up at the same time k?" He told her when she pulled away and nodded. "I can't wait." He chuckled at the mischevious tone in her voice and pressed a kiss to her temple before taking her hand in his own and he preened when she threaded her fingers through his. 

"Neither can I." Was all he said before leading her back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one thing to have Kouga aware of her feelings, but it was a different story all together when the pack was involved. Kagome felt her face grow hot when they reached the top of the stairs only to find the nearly half the pack eagerly waiting for them, congratulating the pair with good natured hollars and jeers. She could hardly blame them though since Kouga's aura was radiating his happiness and satisfaction. 

Shortly after they'd calmed down, Kouga announced that he was taking her home which earned them another round of teasing.

The ride home had been calm and serene with barely anyone else on the road. Kagome held onto him tightly, snuggled against his back, smiling whenever he brushed a hand over hers. When they finally arrived at her building, he helped her off the bike and followed her upstairs to her door. 

"Thank you for tonight, I had a great time." She told him, turning to face him. 

"So did I." Kouga answered softly before bending to give her a kiss good night, or at least that what it was supposed to have been and Kagome soon found herself sandwiched between him and the door. 

Though less frenzied as their last kiss had been, it was just as passionate, Kouga's tongue running over hers and she felt a surge of heat travel to her belly when he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. She craned her neck for him when he moved to her neck, peppering her flesh with open mouthed kisses and moaned when he'd sucked hard on her collar bone. With one hand he cradled her head and his other arm was wrapped around the small of her back, causing his hardness to dig into her hip. Gods he was driving her crazy, if this went on any further she was going to drag him inside and let him fuck her senseless. 

"Oh my." Came a voice to their left and they jumped apart, as if they were teenagers being caught by their parents. 

"Sorry about that Mrs. Ishida." A flushed Kagome apologized, bowing to the elderly woman who seemed amused. 

"No worries dear, I was young and in love once," She told Kagome kindly and picked up the small cat that had been scratching at her door and returned inside. Kouga began to laugh softly and soon had Kagome joining in. 

"I guess we got a bit carried away." She said after a moment and Kouga nodded in agreement, eyeing the love bite he'd given her and held back a possessive growl at the sight of her reddened skin. 

"I'd better get going, I'll see you tomorrow." Kouga told her after he'd reined in his beast and leaned down for another kiss, this time choosing the safer option of pressing his lips to her cheek and turned to leave. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She called after him and he smirked at the disappointment in her voice. She watched him walk back to his bike, waving at him just before he took off and leaned up against her door with a heavy sigh. She was tempted to pick up her phone and get him back over there and have him finish what he'd started, but decided against it. As much as she wanted him, she needed to get some sleep, she had things that needed to be taken care of tomorrow. So letting reason win this round she dug her keys out of her bag and unlocked her door. 

0O0

Kagome lounged on her sofa, sipping at her coffee while she scrolled through her phone. She'd woken up earlier than she wanted to, dreams of Kouga's mouth and hands on her left her hot, frustrated and unable to fall back asleep. She'd taken a shower, which had helped quite a bit but she was still a bit grouchy and hoped that her coffee would help remedy that. Her thoughts returned to Kouga and their relationship. 

They'd veered far out of friendship territory last night, but she wondered exactly where that left them. She made a note to talk to him about it the next time they spoke before finishing the rest of her coffee.

"Well speak of the devil," Kagome muttered when her phone began to ring and his name popped up on the screen. "Hey." She answered with a smile, eager to hear his voice.

"Hey there beautiful, how was your night?" Kagome could hear the amusement in his voice, knowing full well the state he'd left her in.

"It could've been a lot better if it wasn't for you." She teased and smiled when she heard him laugh.

"I'd tell you that I'm sorry, but then that would be a lie," he teased before continuing, "but if you'd like we can always continue where we left off later on tonight." She shuddered at the huskiness of his voice and took a breath to calm herself.

"I'd definitely like to, but before we go any further I just wanna know what is this? I mean like, what are we?" She asked voicing her thoughts.

"You mean you want to know if we're together." He clarified for her. "Exactly." She told him when she'd nodded before realizing that he couldn't see her. There was a pause and she heard him take a breath. "Do you want us to be together?" 

"Yes." She told him without hesitation and she could practically see him beaming when he spoke. 

"Good, we're together then," He told her with laughter in his voice. "So, now that that's out of the way, what are your plans for today? Well, other than going out to dinner and doing me." He asked and Kagome laughed at the nonchalant candidness that he spoke with.

"Well, let's see, I've got some laundry to catch up on, gonna go run some errands, and I'm probably going to do some shopping later unless you're cool with taking me out in sweatpants." She joked, smiling when Kouga chuckled.

"I'll take you out in anything you want, but this place is pretty casual anyways so I doubt anyone would bat an eyelash even if you did." He told her and she smiled.

"Well that's good to know, but I gotta let you go so I can get this stuff done, so I'll see you tonight 'kay?" 

"'Kay, see you then love, bye." He replied and she blushed at the pet name. "Bye." She told him softly before disconnecting.

0O0

Kagome sauntered happily through the mall, clutching numerous bags of clothing and other goodies to add to her wardrobe. She smiled in satisfaction, as she was able to complete all of her errands that day instead of having to span them throughout the week, giving her more time to herself and subesequently, Kouga. She'd started with her laundry, going out after that to pay some bills and get her work schedule. Thankfully her 'hell week' as she and the other residents had affectionately called it, was over and had now returned to her normal schedule for the time being. She pulled her phone as it buzzed in her pocket, turning off the alarm she'd set so she wouldn't miss the train and be late. 

She made to leave when she felt a familiar prickling sensation in between her shoulder blades. 'Danger!' Her mind screamed and she did her best to stay calm while looking for the strong aura. She sucked in a breath as it moved closer, growing stronger, and yet still unseen though she could feel it slightly to her left. She turned to face it, not daring to look away as she felt around her bag for her pepper spray. She knew it wouldn't hold the youkai off for long, but it at least would give her enough time to get away.

"Kagome?" A voice came from behind and she jumped before spinning around to face the person. "Oh, Eri, it's you! Sorry about that, I was a little distracted." She apologized, relief flooding through her when the aura disappeared.

"That's okay, it's good to see you out and about, we all afraid that you were turning into a hermit!" Eri teased and Kagome forced her heart to calm, willing her adreneline levels to go back to normal and forced out a giggle. 

"I know, I'm long overdue for this kind of thing, I just finally found an excuse to do it." She said with a laugh, gesturing to her bags. Eri looked over her haul with an approving nod before spying a small black bag mischeviously.

"Tuche huh? Who are you trying to look sexy for?" Eri teased and Kagome gave her a pointed look.

"What? A girl can't buy some cute panties for herself?" Kagome asked with a sly smile and Eri nearly squealed with excitement.

"Ooh, I knew it! What's his name? Is he hot?" Eri asked with a wide grin and Kagome shook her head with a chuckle before Kagome peeked at her watch and her eyes went wide.

"Shit! Eri I'm sorry, I gotta go, I'm gonna miss my train but I'll call you later and fill you in on all the details, promise!" She explained hurriedly and turned to leave when Eri grabbed her arm.

"I can give you a ride if you're in a hurry, I was just about to leave anyways and your place is on my way, and that way you can give me those details on the way." She told Kagome with a wink and she felt another wave of relief go through her.

"Eri you're the best, I love you. Thank you so much!" Kagome told her, giving her friend a tight hug.

"No problem! Come on, I'm out this way." Eri replied and led her towards the parking lot. Once both the bags and the women were safely tucked into Eri's car and on their way, Eri turned her attention back to Kagome.

"Alright, so who is he?" She prodded, sparing a quick glance to Kagome before returning her eyes to the road.

"Well, do you remember that guy that had that huge crush on me when we were in high school?" Kagome asked and Eri paused for a bit, running names through her mind before it clicked.

"Are you talking about that guy that your ex didn't like? His name was Kouga right?" She asked, already feeling excited, he'd always sounded like a better match for Kagome and was glad that she'd finally given the guy a chance.

"Yeah, well he moved away around the same time as graduation and then he moved back recently and we ended getting back in touch, so now we're kind of dating." Kagome explained and Eri beamed.

"I'm so glad for you! He always sounded like such a sweetheart whenever you talked about him, I'm honestly surprised you guys didn't get together back then." She congratulated her friend, noticing as she looked away.

"I wanted to, but he moved away before I got a chance to tell him and I didn't have a way to contact him back then." She told her sadly and Eri nodded her head in understanding.

"I get it, it's not easy, but hey at least you guys are together now and you can make up for lost time right?" Eri told her and Kagome nodded with a smile. "Right."

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, with the two women occasionally talking about different topics, ranging from family to schooling and before too long, they'd pulled up in front of Kagome's building.

"Thank you so much for the ride Eri, I really appreciate it." Kagome told her after she'd gotten all of her things and got out of the car. 

"No problem Kagome, you know I'm always here if you need me, anyways have fun on your date and let me know what happens!" Eri told her, wagging her eyebrows suggestively, making Kagome laugh.

"I will I promise, drive safe okay?" She told her and Eri nodded and saluted her, giving her a "yes ma'am!" before driving away.

Kagome watched after her with an amused smile before making her way upstairs.

0O0

Six o'clock rolled around and Kouga found himself in front of Kagome's apartment once again and pulled out his phone to tell her that he was there. His phone dinged after a second, her message telling him that she was running a little late, inviting him to come up and wait for her. Turning off the motorcycle and nudging the kickstand into place, Kouga dismounted from the bike and headed up to her apartment and knocked on the door. 

"It's open!" He heard her call from inside and he turned the handle and entered, his nose assaulted by the concentration of her scent that lingered through the space. He closed the door and breathed in deeply before looking around the studio apartment. The room was pretty spacious, Kouga thought as he left the entryway, sliding his feet over the tatami. Directly across from him he saw a bookcase on the far wall, housing her medical and personal library and on the middle shelf he saw her collection of things of his gifts. He smiled and crossed the room, passing her sofa which acted as an invisible barrier between her 'living room' and 'bedroom'. He ran his fingertips over the items gently, reminiscing with every shell, stone, or carving he touched. His gaze finally rested on a shadow box filled nearly half way with the buds of dried and pressed flowers.

"I told you I kept everything." She said softly from behind and he turned slightly to smile at her.

"Yeah I know, it's just a little weird to see all this stuff after so long, they bring back a lot of memories. Thank you for keeping them." He said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for giving them to me." Kagome replied and stood on her tip toes to give a kiss. Kouga accepted happily and bent to meet her, keeping the kiss deliberately brief.

She mock pouted when he pulled away, making him laugh. "So what do you think?" She asked him, gesturing at her outfit and Kouga swept his gaze over her approvingly. She wore a pair of high waisted jeans with peach blossoms embroidered down one of the side seams and a light pink cropped sweatshirt. She kept most of her hair down, with only the front pulled back to keep it out of her face. 

"You look beautiful." He complimented her, making her blush lightly

"Thanks, sorry for taking so long, I met up with a friend from high school and lost track of time." She apologized, rubbing the back of her head and wondered if she should tell him about the encounter that she'd had.

"Don't worry about it, are you ready to go?" He asked, noticing her nervous behavior. He wasn't sure if it was because of their conversation from earlier today or if it was something else. He decided to let it go for now, if Kagome wanted to tell him about whatever was bothering her, he knew she would do it in her own time.

"I'm ready." She told him after she'd slipped on her flats and slung her bag over her chest before digging her keys out.

"Alright, let's get going then, after you." He said, following her out the door.

0O0

"So what's the name of this place anyway?" Kagome asked when they'd stopped at a red light.

"If I told you that, it'd ruin the surprise." Kouga replied, giving her a grin over his shoulder.

"Fair enough, can you tell me what part of town it's in, or is that a surprise too?" She teased as they took off again.

"It's in Shibuya but it's hidden, so you wouldn't be able to find it unless you know what you're looking for." He called to her over the roar of the engine.

"What do you mean by hidden?" She called back. "You'll see," was his only reply and Kagome fought back an eye roll. Soon enough they were riding through the busy neighborhood of Shibuya and Kagome kept an eye out for any new or unfamiliar buildings. Kouga chuckled when he caught a glance of her looking around through his side mirror and grinned when he saw her look of confusion when he took a turn down an old alleyway, the buildings on either side crumbling and abandoned. He parked the bike, helping her off and taking her helmet when she handed it to him.

"Where are we? You haven't turned into a serial killer have you?" She teased with a laugh and took his hand when he offered it to her.

"Only on Tuesdays." He teased back and pulled her along, leading her to the end of the alley until they stood in front of a small shrine that was flanked by two stone pillars with the characters for 'Shibuya Courtyard' carved into them.

Kagome was about to ask why they'd stopped here when she felt a tingling sensation fluttering over her skin as they moved closer. It was a barrier, and she shuddered briefly when they passed through it. She was immediately assaulted with the sights, scents, and sounds of the courtyard.

"Whoa." She said almost breathlessly as she watched youkai of all kinds go about their business, some in human form and some in their natural forms. "Whaddya think?" Kouga asked as he watched her take it all in.

"When you said it was hidden, you weren't kidding. This is amazing, how long has this place been here?" She asked in awe and Kouga shrugged.

"A few hundred years at least, but this isn't the only one, there's a bunch of 'em all over the world. It's a place where youkai and akuma can drop the enchantments that make us look human and just exist." He explained and Kagome nodded before a thought came to her.

"Is it okay for me to be here? I mean if this is a place just for youkai and akuma, humans probably aren't welcome right? I remember getting so much shit back in the day for just being in the general vicinity of a youkai." She asked and Kouga detected a hint of nervousness in her scent.

"Nah, it's not like that anymore, well mostly anyway. Not since youkai and human couples started becoming more common." He replied, feeling relieved when she visibly relaxed.

Kagome was about to say something when her stomach growled loudly, making her blush. "Come on, let's get you something to eat," Kouga suggested with a laugh and threaded his fingers through hers.  
He guided her through the busy courtyard, watching her as she craned her neck to see as much as she possibly could. Kagome smiled excitedly when Kouga told her that they could visit the shops when they had completed their meal and her mouth watered as the delicious scents wafted through the air as they approached the small restaurant. They walked in, pushing aside the banner and sat down when they were approached by an attendant from behind the counter. Without looking up and his pen and pad in hand, he began to speak.

"Hello, welcome to The Den, would you like to order a dri-, Kagome? Is that you?" He asked when he looked up and Kagome snapped her head up at the mention of her name. "Do you remember me?" He asked when Kagome looked at him in confusion, obviously trying to put a name to the face.

"Shippou?" She asked hopefully when she studied the young youkai's bright auburn hair and green eyes and she knew she had her answer when he'd given her a wide grin and hopped over the counter to hug her tightly when she stood.

"Oh my gosh, look at you! You were just a tiny kit the last time I saw you and now you're a giant!" She marveled with happy tears in her eyes as she ran a hand over his cheek before she gently cupped his face to wipe away his own tears.

"I'm so sorry that I had to leave you, please forgive me," she apologized and moved to kiss his cheek before pulling him in for another hug.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, we all knew that it was out of your control, plus after you left, Kouga made all of us pack so that we'd always be taken care of. I don't think I'd be here today if it wasn't for him." Shippo told her, sparing a glance at Kouga, who was now sporting a light blush of his own at the praise and Kagome giggled, finding the sight of him all flustered adorable.

"Thank you for being amazing." She thanked Kouga, pecking him on the lips and he grinned, happily returning the kiss. Shippou watched the exchange with great amusement. "So when did you two get together?"

"Yesterday." Kagome told him and the young fox voiced his approval before grabbing the pad and pen he'd abandoned and proceeded to take their order when Kagome's stomach reminded everyone that she was still very hungry. They didn't have to wait long until Shippou brought out three large bowls of ramen and placed it in front of the couple before sitting down to join them.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Kouga teased, his eyebrow raised and Shippo shook his head.

"Dad's cool with it, plus I've got some catching up to do with my mom." He replied cheekily and began to eat, with Kagome sandwiched between the two of them.

"So what have you been up to all this time?" Kagome asked between bites.

"Oh I've done a whole bunch of stuff, soon after you left I started training with Kaede and then with Kikyo after she passed to learn how to grow my skills in magic, enchantments, herbalism and all sorts of other stuff. I made the barrier that you keeps the courtyard hidden, plus I've got a shop here and in Ebisu, I think you'd really like it." He told her and smiled as Kagome listened with great interest.

"But what about you? I heard that you took care of Ginta when he got injured a couple days ago," Shippou asked, turning the conversation to her.

"Yeah, I'm a resident over at Ishigari in the ER, it was quite a shock to see him. I guess you've blended in so well that I was sure there weren't any more youkai in this era. I'm so glad I was wrong and I get to be with you guys again." Kagome said with a sniffle, though she wasn't sure if it was from her emotions or the food. 

She wrapped her arms around their shoulders and pulled them in for a hug. Both men smiled and wrapped an arm around her as well, hugging her back, which she greatly appreciated.

"So how do you like it? Was this a good surprise or what?" Kouga asked with a grin as he watched Kagome happily slurp up her noodles. 

"Definitely a good surprise, this is really good! Did you make it Shippou?" She asked, turning to the fox.

"Everything but the noodles, dad's banned me from making them ever since I accidentally overcooked them once." He replied with a laugh and soon Kouga and Kagome had joined in.

"Nothing worse than overcooked noodles," Shippou's father, Touma commented good naturedly, stepping out from the kitchen and turned to Kagome, bowing to her, which she reciprocated.   
"It's a pleasure to see you again Lady Kagome, I hope you are enjoying your meal?" He inquired when he straightened.

"Yes, very much, thank you Lord Touma. I'm so happy to see you're doing well." Kagome replied warmly to the elderly kitsune.

"Ah yes, this old fox still has a few good decades left," He told her with a chuckle and adjusted his glasses before addressing Shippou. "I'm afraid your break is over my boy, we have to get ready for the dinner rush." He said apologetically and wished Kouga and Kagome a good evening before returning to the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. It was great seeing you again Kagome, promise you'll come visit soon?" Shippou said after a moment and hugged Kagome when they stood. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She told him warmly and squeezed him a little tighter before letting go.

"Have fun!" Shippou called out to them when they left and collected their dishes before returning to the back.

0O0

Kouga grinned as Kagome wove through the crowds excitedly and he was almost surprised by his little Miko's strength as she practically dragged him along. Soon they came to a bookstore and Kagome took a deep breath, savoring the scents of old and new books mingling together and nodded her head in greeting to the shop keeper before letting go of Kouga and set out to browse the aisles. Kouga watched her with amusement as she wandered throught the store in awe, her fingertips tracing over the spines, occasionally picking one up to leaf through it before putting it back. This went on for a few more minutes until she was standing in front one of the walls, where she stopped in her tracks to inspect a title on a higher shelf and he heard her soft gasp before trying to reach the book, that was unfortunately just out of her reach.   
Kagome groaned inwardly and cursed her lack of height as she reached for the book. She was just about to give up and ask if she could borrow a step stool when she felt Kouga standing at her back and watched as an arm reached above her and plucked the book off the shelf with ease.

"Was this the one you wanted?" He asked with a lopsided grin when she turned and handed it to her.

"Show off," she teased and took the book from him. "Thanks." She said as she traced her fingers over the front cover.

"Hey isn't that the book you always carried around with you back in the day?" Kouga asked as he read the title, "A World of Myths" -H. Kamasawa.

"Yeah it is, I can't beleive I actually found it! I had to give my copy back when I graduated and I've been looking for my own copy ever since, but nobody had it no matter where I looked." Kagome told him excitedly, practically bouncing in place with a bright smile.

Kouga watched her with amusement as she tried and failed to compose herself on the way to the front counter and handed her treasure to the shopkeeper. "That'll be 1,500 yen please," the shopkeeper told her and she went to grab her wallet from her bag when Kouga had beat her to the punch and placed the money on the counter.

"Kouga you don't have to pay for me." She said, glancing at him and went to take the money off the counter and hand it back to him when he took her hand.

"I know I don't, just let me, please? You know because of instincts and all that, I wanna take care of you." He told her and she flushed lightly and sighed before giving him a soft smile.

"Fine, but I get to pay next time, deal?" She countered and Kouga grinned before threading his fingers through hers. "Deal."

With the book paid for and safely tucked away in Kagome's bag, the pair ventured out into the courtyard once more. Kagome looked around in slight confusion, where had everyone gone? Just before they'd gone into the book shop the courtyard had been decently busy, but now the crowds had thinned to almost nothing.

"Where did everybody go?" She asked, voicing her thoughts and looked up at Kouga when he took out his phone to peek at his clock.

"Looks like everyone's starting to close up shop for the night, it's nearly ten." Kouga said, showing her the screen.

"Early birds," She joked and Kouga laughed. "Not everyone can be a night owl, love." He countered with a lopsided grin and Kagome giggled. "So what should we do now?" Kagome asked and he gave her a mischevious smirk.

"Depends, are you still up for going home with me?" He asked, his smirk growing wider when a sudden spike of arousal invaded her scent.

"Depends on if there's anyone there right now, I'm not really in the mood for an audience." She told him with a blush, remembering the night before when almost the whole pack had gathered around to listen in on their conversation in his work shop.

"Well, I can tell anyone who's there to get lost, or we can go to your place, either way I want my scent all over you." Kouga replied, his voice dipping low when he bent to nuzzle her neck and Kagome felt a burst of heat shoot down to her belly at his words.

"My place then?" Kagome asked shakily, his youkai caressing over her own aura and intertwining with it, the effect was soothing and pleasurable and she found that it enhanced her desire. 

"Sounds perfect." He growled, his hand sliding to the small of her back and he delighted in her shiver and another strong spike in her scent.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome once again found herself pinned against her door, this time clumsily trying to fish her keys out of her bag while Kouga's lips, teeth and tongue worked on her neck. Finally finding the keys, she reluctantly pushed him away so she could turn to unlock the door and quickly found that he was just as distracting from behind. His hands lightly gripped her hips, pulling them closer until she felt his groin pressing against her bottom as he left soft open mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder. 

"Kougaa, I need to unlock the door." She groaned out in frustration and he pulled away slightly after leaving a chaste kiss just behind her ear, leaving his hands on her hips.

"Sorry, you're just so damn irresistable." He apologized, his voice tinged with desire and amusement as he watched her continue to fumble with the lock before finally managing to get the door open. 

He let go of her for an instant to follow her inside, shutting and locking the door behind him before she turned and attatched herself to him once again. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss and he eagerly met her in kind, their tongues sliding over one another. She moaned into his mouth when he grabbed her ass, pulling her closer and higher until she was balancing on her toes. Pushing away from him slightly, Kouga gave her a questioning look until she pulled off her sweatshirt and made quick work of ridding him of his jacket and shirt.

Heat pooled in Kagome's belly when she was pulled back against him and skin met skin. She mewled in delight when he nipped at her neck before soothing the love bite with his tongue, his claws gently scraping down her back before heading back up and stopped at her bra strap.

"Can I?" He asked when he pulled back just enough to see her reaction. When she nodded, he quickly did away with the lacy garment and tossed it aside. He pulled away a bit more to take in her half naked form and the visual hardened him almost to the point of pain. Her half lidded chocolate eyes had darkened, her pupils dilated with desire, her cheeks were flushed and her thoroughly kissed lips parted to run her tongue over them nervously as she watched him.

"Say something," She said, fighting the urge to cover herself self consciously as she watched him observe her.

"Gods you're so beautiful," Kouga told her before hauling her up without warning, which earned him a surprised yelp followed by a giggle.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist securely and the two of them moaned at the delicious friction the action caused. Kouga crossed the room quickly, dropping her on her mattress, making her giggle once again. Her laughter stopped however, when he crawled on the bed with her and she watched him with rapt attention as he approached her, looking every bit like the predator he was. He knelt above her, nestled between her thighs and brushed his fingers up her sides, making her squirm.

"Don't do that, I'm tick- oooohh," her teasing cut off when bent his head to her breast, his tongue circling the nipple before his lips closed over it, sucking gently.

She gasped when she felt his teeth gently scrape over the sensitive peak, her body arching into him at the sensation and she whimpered when he rolled his hips into hers. She moved so that her calves were hooked over his thighs, her small hands gripping the small of his back and using the leverage, she rolled her hips at just the right angle to make Kouga choke out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a moan.

"I don't know how the fuck you did that, but it was amazing." He growled low in her ear and a shiver of ecstacy rolled through her when Kouga raked his teeth over her neck, careful not to break skin.  
Kagome repeated the action a few times and while it felt wonderful, it left the both of them wanting more. She reached between them to undo his jeans and huffed in frustration when she could only pull them down just a bit past his hips. Kouga chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before moving to stand at the end of her bed. He undid Kagome's jeans and hooked his fingers into her waistband, pulling the denim and lace down and off her legs and tossed them away before sliding his jeans down his hips and kicked them off. With a grin he felt his pride swell as Kagome raked her eyes over him hungrily, noting how she paused at the sight of his length and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth before making eye contact with him again.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked with a lopsided grin that Kagome mimicked, reaching out a hand to him. "Very much."

He took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled closer to her, growling low in his throat when she met him halfway, their bodies truly bare for the first time, brushing against one another. He sat back on his heels and pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, reaching to cup her behind firmly, making Kagome smirk.

"You really like that don't you?" She teased as she gripped his shoulders to steady herself.

"Of course, I like every part of you, are you ready?" His teasing tone turning tender as he brought a hand around to line them up, waiting for her.

"Yeah," she answered, pressing a kiss to his lips and he slid into her, drawing a throaty groan from him and a slight hiss from her.

Kouga stopped instantly, concern written all over his face. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's just been a while," she reassured and rolled her hips into his, a breathy moan escaping her lips.

"Sorry, I should've played with ya," he apologised, his voice low in his throat.

"Mmmm, there's always ne- *gasp* next time," she mewled as he moved within her and let out a surprised moan when he shifted suddenly, burying himself deeper. Kouga smirked as her scent grew stronger and plunged into her mercilessly at that same angle, revelling in her cries of ecstacy. He growled as a ripple of pleasure ran through him when Kagome gripped his hair at the nape and dragged her blunt teeth over his neck. She soothed the skin with her tongue and moved to kiss him hungrily. Kagome whimpered into his mouth as her legs began to tremble and he felt her snake a hand between them to stroke herself. Kouga increased his speed as she began to spasm around him and he was soon rewarded with a sharp gasp, her mouth breaking away from his as she arched her back, his name tumbling from her lips like a prayer. His teeth ached at the sight of her exposed neck, instinct demanding that he mark her, but he held back, not wanting to push Kagome into something that he knew she wasn't ready for. 

Kagome wrapped herself around him, grinding into him frantically as she could feel that he was close, but her passing orgasm had left her feeling drained. Sensing her fatigue, Kouga shifted positions, laying her down until their bodies were flush once again. He helped her raise her hips and entered her again, causing her to grip at his shoulders as she cried out and hooked her ankles tightly around his waist. Her body was still so sensitive, and the way Kouga was moving against her made her tremble as she felt another orgasm quickly beginning to build. She reached up and wrapped her hand behind his head, pulling him down for a searing kiss, her tongue running over his before gently nipping his lower lip and he nipped her back, soothing her lip with his tongue and lowered his head until he was next to her ear.

"I know you're close, come for me again baby," he encouraged hotly and moved himself with short, deep thrusts that pushed her over the edge.

"Oh gods kougaa! Harder!" She begged breathlessly as her orgasm hit and he complied, slamming into her with a force that she was sure would leave her sore later.

She felt his body tense as he came soon after her, his mouth latching on to her shoulder as he sucked hard and his teeth scraped over her skin almost painfully before he let go in a panic. He jumped off of her almost instantly, leaving her confused and hurt until she realized just what he'd done. Well, almost done. She inspected her shoulder carefully, recalling the mating marks she'd seen on other wolf youkai. The mark was too far down on her shoulder, and while there were welts left from his fangs, there was no actual bite mark. However, she knew she'd be sporting a good sized hickey for a while and thankfully it was down far enough that it wouldn't be on display.

She looked up at him and gasped as he stared at her intensley, crimson swirling in his eyes with his natural blue. She lowered her eyes immediately and cautiously stood to approach him. Waves of guilt were pouring off of him and she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay. She approached him slowly and carefully though, keeping her eyes low to show his youkai submission and let out a deep breath when he growled in approval. When she was close enough, she brushed her fingertips down the side of his face, neck and down to his chest. When he didn't protest she pressed herself against him, nuzzling his neck and peppering small kisses wherever she could reach.

"I'm so sorry," he growled, the vibrations passing through Kagome's small frame.

"Don't be," she reassured and wrapped her arms around him and used her fingertips to rub small circles into his lower back.

"I marked you," he whimpered softly, nuzzling his forehead against hers as if asking for forgiveness.

"But you didn't, look," She soothed and pulled back to show him her shoulder and saw that his eyes were almost back to normal.

"I made you bleed," he pointed out, sounding more like himself.

"I'll be okay," she told him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, wincing slightly when he began to lick the marks after he broke away.

"Better?" He asked when he finished and Kagome looked at her shoulder, the marks already looking less raw.

"Better." She confirmed with a smile when he visibly relaxed and pulled her back in for a hug, burying his head into the crook of her shoulder and breathed in deeply.

"You smell amazing," he told her with a smirk before leaving a small kiss there, making Kagome giggle at the tickling sensation.

"I'm sure I do," she began coyly, her expression suddenly turning shy. "Will I still smell like you if I take a shower?" She asked curiously, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Of course you will," he said with a smile, delighting when her face brightened and allowed himself to be pulled along with her when she began to head to the bathroom, chuckling at her eagerness.

0O0

Kagome headed to the nurses station, humming happily as she punched her time card and looked over the files that Shima had put aside for her.

"Oh my god, you got laid," Shima joked when she saw her friend's cheerful demeanor.

"Hello to you too, Shima," Kagome joked back and picked out a file, ignoring Shima's amused grin as she left to evaluate her first patient.

Fortunately, she wouldn't have to face that subject with Shima just yet, as they had quite a few patients tonight, which would keep them too busy to have time to talk about it. Kagome soon discovered however, that most of the patients that had come in had minor cases that were quickly treated and was facing the inevitable interrogation from her friend far sooner than she anticipated.

"Higurashi, a word in my office please," Dr. Hotsuma, the head physician and Kagome's direct supervisor called when she had a moment and she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried by the distraction.  
"Yes sir," she said, following him into the office and shut the door behind her when he motioned for her to do so.

"Please sit," he offered and waited until Kagome pulled out a chair and sat before taking a seat himself. 

"As you know I am transferring to the Shibuya Medical Clinic at the end to of next month," he began and waited until she nodded before continuing. "You are one of the best residents that I've had the pleasure of mentoring, and if you are open to the idea, I would like you to join me." He proposed and Kagome was taken aback.

"I would love to, but are you sure? I mean wouldn't a resident with more experience be a better choice?" She asked him, fiddling with her hands.

"Nonsense, you're a natural. Besides, you seem to be familiar with the medical treatment of youkai, you handled the situation with the Wolf Clan's beta exceptionally well," he praised, leaving her dumbfounded.

"Sir?" She asked unsurely, how could he have known about Ginta? The only person she'd told had been Shima, and she'd made sure to swear her to secrecy. It was then that she felt his aura flare and she took a sharp intake of breath, how could she have not realized that the man that had been mentoring her since she was an intern was a youkai? She chastised herself internally feeling foolish that she hadn't picked up on it before, even if he had masked it as well as he had. She hadn't had any problems picking up on Kouga's, Ginta's, or Hakkaku's and had seen right through their enchantments, but then again she was also familiar with their auras, so much so that sensing them had become second nature. But still, she chided, returning to her original train of thought, it seemed she was getting rusty at differentiating youkai auras if she couldn't even pick up on the subtle difference in her boss' energy.

"I am Kenzo Hotsuma, high alpha of the Bear Clan, it is an honor to meet you, Shikon Priestess," he announced warmly and held his hand out to her in greeting, reminding her of the first time she met him.

"How did you know I was the Shikon Priestess?" She asked curiously when she let go of his hand and he chuckled.

"News travels fast in the courtyard. So Kagome, will you come with me to Shibuya?" He asked, already knowing the answer when her face lit up.

"Absolutely! Thank you so much Dr. Hotsuma!" Kagome exclaimed, her smile wide.

"You're very welcome, we'll start your transfer paperwork at the end of the week," He told her with a grin, watching her stand quickly when he did and shook his hand, thanking him again before she was out of his office.

"So, how'd it go?" Shima asked, amused as she watched Kagome practically bounce back to the nurses station.

"I think it's safe to say that I;m having the best day ever," she beamed excitedly, making Shima smile wider.

"So you're going to Shibuya then?" She asked, hugging Kagome when she nodded. Congratulations honey! I'm so happy for you!" Shima gushed when she let go of her.

"Thanks, how did you know about Shibuya?" Kagome asked, still feeling giddy.

"He made me an offer to too, I told I wanted some time to think about it," pausing to take a sip of coffee, she continued, "I heard that he's asked some other doctors and nurses, and even some techs, not just from here, but other hospitals too. There's a rumor going around that he's in charge of some new ward that specializes in 'advanced cases' and is trying to put together a team of specialists."

'Advanced cases huh?' Maybe that was why he had brought up Ginta's case and revealed himself to her, she considered thoughtfully.

"Sorry, what?" Kagome apologized sheepishly when she realized Shima had been talking.

"It's fine, I was asking how your weekend was," She teased lightly and watched as a blissful smile graced Kagome's features.

"Oh Shima, it was amazing! It was just like old times, getting to see everyone again, and Kouga showed me the stuff he's been working on, he's such an amazing artist, you wouldn't believe the things he makes, they're so beautiful!" She gushed, feeling like a school girl, which Shima found highly entertaining. "Then last night we went out to dinner and he ended up staying at my place, an-"

"Did he make you food?" Satoshi interrupted as he sat to fill out his paperwork.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just askin', I heard somewhere that he's a 'keeper' if he makes you food," he admitted cheekily with a lopsided grin.

"You've been reading those magazines in the lobby again haven't you?" Kagome mock accused him, fixing him with a knowing look that made him blush.

"What? They've got a lot of really good advice," he defended, blushing harder when she scoffed.

"Satoshi, most of that 'advice' is absolute crap, though the one about the food is pretty spot on. Just be your adorably charming self, that's really all the advice you need, well that and don't be an ass." Shima countered, ruffling her fingers through the younger man's hair.

"Yeah, yeah," he conceded, playfully swatting the older woman's hand away, making the two women laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome yawned loudly as she entered her apartment, happy to be home. She slipped her shoes and socks off, sighing happily as she stepped onto the tatami, the coolness and texture of the flooring soothing her sore feet. She sauntered across the room, stripping out of her scrubs and dug through her dresser for some sweats and an oversized tee before heading to take a shower. Once she had the water set to the right temperature, she stepped under the spray, sighing contentedly as the warm water relaxed her tired muscles. As she washed her hair, her thoughts drifted to Kouga, picturing the day before in her minds eye with a soft smile.

She'd watched him after she'd woken up, his bare back turned to her, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail while he prepared breakfast. He handed her a cup of coffee when she'd finally gotten out of bed, grimacing when she'd taken that first sip as it was a bit sweeter than she normally took it. He apologized with a laugh and offered to make her a new one, but she'd only answered him with a kiss and a 'thank you' before she sat down at the table, cradling the mug in her hands and took another sip. They'd eaten shortly after that and she savored it, not remembering the last time she had taken the time to enjoy a full Japanese breakfast. After they'd finished, they just hung out talking, folding and putting away her laundry, and watching TV as if they'd been doing this for years. When she announced that she was going to take a nap before she had to get ready for work, he'd tucked them in under her sheets and cuddled her just like he had when they'd gone to bed the night before.

She sighed as she finished rinsing off and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. The thought of going to sleep on her own didn't sound appealing as she thought of how good it felt to be wrapped in Kouga's warm embrace. She stared at her bed, the sheets still crumpled, as if she stared at it long enough that he would just suddenly materialize in front of her. She huffed in amusement at the thought and dried herself quickly. She wouldn't deny that she missed him even though she'd seen him just last night when he dropped her off at work with a good bye kiss that left her grinning like an idiot as she practically skipped into the building.

She checked her phone after pulling her clothes on and smiled when she saw that he'd sent her a text, her smile growing wider when she opened it. 'Call me :)' She held back a giggle as she sat down on her bed and dialed his number, butterflies filling her belly as it rang, anticipating the sound of his voice.

"Good morning Koi," Kouga greeted silkily, the sound of his voice bringing her pleasure.

"Good morning," She replied with a yawn.

"I'm sorry love, did I wake you?" He asked apologetically, making Kagome smile.

"No, I was just getting ready to go to bed. I miss you, I wish you were still here to hold me," she told him poutily and her cheeks grew warm when she heard him chuckle.

"I could always come back over, or an even better idea would be that I could come and pick you up and then we could sleep in my bed," he suggested smoothly and Kagome couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"As amazing as that sounds, I don't think it's a great idea. I'm still kinda sore and riding on the bike last night wasn't very comfortable," she admitted, disappointment evident in her voice.

"What if I said that I have a car?" He asked mischeviously and she could almost picture his smirk.

"Do you have a car?" She questioned playfully, making him laugh. 

"I do" he told her, mimicking her tone.

"Well, I suppose you should come get me then," she told him with a giggle.

"I'm on my way," Kouga said, his voice full of mock seriousness.

"'Kay, see you soon," she replied giggling and ended the call.

Kagome stretched her arms above her head and stretched, groaning at the pleasure it caused before tossing her phone onto her bed and began to gather the things she would need to bring with her. A few minutes later she stood in the middle of her apartment, checking off the things on her mental checklist. When everything was accounted for, she pulled on a clean bra and socks before sitting on the sofa to wait for him.

0O0

Kouga stared at his phone for a moment before pocketing it and headed downstairs with a smirk. He'd only wanted to hear her voice, if only to quell his longing for her, but when she voiced her desire to be near him, he'd seized the oppurtunity and his youkai howled in victory at her permission to come for her. Had he known that Kagome had been missing him this much, he would've just picked her up when she got out of work.

"Hey Kouga, where ya going?" Hakkaku called out to him from the couch when he passed by the living room, grabbing his keys.

"Wherever you're going, can you pick up some beer on your way back? We're all out," Ginta chimed in, which earned him a glare from Kouga when he popped his head into the room.

"I ain't your errand boy, if you want beer, you're gonna get it yourself. And get this shit cleaned up, Kagome's comin' over so I want this place clean by the time we get back!" He ordered, gesturing to the mess they'd made of the living room.

"Sis is comin' over?! Hakkaku, get off your lazy ass and help me!" Ginta demanded as he jumped up, gathering empty beer cans and take out containers in his arms in an almost jubilant panic.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like Sis is gonna be leaving Kouga's room very much," Hakkaku joked with a smirk, casting a side glance at Kouga who looked less than impressed.

"That's probably true, but do you really want Kagome to think that you two live like pigs? I've been in her apartment and she seems to like things to be tidy, you don't want to disappoint her do you?" He countered slyly, taking great pleasure when they both clammed up and began working faster.

"That's what I thought," was all he said before he left. He shuddered involuntarily when he stepped outside, the morning chill sweeping over him. Once he was settled in his car, he turned the heat on, making sure to switch on the heater in the passenger seat. 

0O0

Kagome was watching TV in an attempt to stay awake while waiting for Kouga when her phone chimed, signalling his arrival. She switched the television off and grabbed her jacket and work bag, double checking to make sure that she had everything that she needed before pulling her jacket on and slipping on her shoes. She opened the door to find him already standing there, his fist raised in preparation to knock on her door.

"Hey," she greeted sweetly and kissed him, angling her face upwards to meet him half way.

"Hey," Kouga replied when he pulled back and took her bag, slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Ready?" He asked after she'd locked up and held his hand out to her. Kagome nodded and took his hand, threading her fingers through his as he led the way down to his car.

"And here I was expecting you to show up in a sports car," Kagome joked when he unlocked the stormy blue Subaru from the key fob and Kouga gave her a smirk.

"I can always pick you up in it next time if you like, but I figured the Imprezza would be a bit more practical," he teased and opened the door for her, delighting in the surprised look she gave him before she got in and closed the door.

"Do you seriously have another car?" She questioned when he got in on his side, buckling herself in.

"Yup, I got her back in the 70's, she runs almost as fast as I can," he told her proudly, amusement lacing through his voice as he started the engine.

"I'm sure she does," Kagome teased and settled into the warm seat, letting out a yawn as he pulled out into the street and headed out. The ride had taken a bit longer this time, other drivers making their commute to work or school slowing them down, but it wasn't too long before they'd turned down the dirt road that led to Kouga's home. He was out of the car first when they arrived and opened her door for her, offering to carry her in, as she had dozed a bit on the way there. She refused, but did accept his hand after she'd gotten out and leaned into him as they made their way inside.

"Hey Sis!" Ginta and Hakkaku called to her, receiving a wave and a tired greeting before Kouga led her upstairs. They made their way down the hallway and stopped between two doors, one on each wall.

"Bathroom's across from us whenever you need it," he mentioned, gesturing to the door on their left before opening the door to his bedroom. Kouga's scent instantly washed over her as she stepped inside and Kagome breathed in deeply, letting out a satisfied sigh when she exhaled. 

She dropped her things next to his dresser and removed her bra, maneuvering easily underneath her shirt before pulling it out and stuffed it into her bag before making a bee line to his bed. Kouga watched her with amusement as he watched her snuggle under his sheets and bury her face into one of his pillows before looking at him with a pointed stare.

"Why are you just standing there staring at me? Get over here, we're supposed to be cuddling," she teased and smiled when he flashed her a toothy grin.

"You sure about that? You might not get any sleep if I lay down with you," he joked even as he stripped down to his boxers and rounded to the other side of the bed, crawling under the covers and curled himself around her.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," she said sarcastically, snuggling into him even more when he draped an arm over her, his hand slipping under her shirt to caress the smooth skin of her belly and moaned when he pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

"Sorry, do you want me to stop?" He asked apologetically, his warm breath tickling her skin, causing little sparks of pleasure to shoot through her. 

"Nope," she said softly and turned so that she was facing him, pressing a hungry kiss to his lips.

"You really should get some sleep Koi," he advised with amusement when they seperated, groaning when she draped her leg over his hip, causing her pelvis to brush against his groin.

"I will, but I want you first," she told him bluntly, making him chuckle when she grabbed his butt, trying to pull him closer.

"Oh really?" She let out a surprised yelp when Kouga moved suddenly, effectively pinning her underneath him, giving her a smug look and bent his head to kiss her. 

Kagome moaned into his mouth as he kissed her languidly, pausing to capture her bottom lip in between his teeth, pulling at it gently before soothing it with his tongue. His hips rolled against her teasingly, causing her to break away from his mouth with a pleasured hiss. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he bent his head so he was next to her ear and gently pulled at the lobe with his teeth.

"Do you like that?" Kouga asked huskily and rolled his hips again to emphasize his words, making her grind against him.

"Tease," she gasped as he kept up the achingly slow rythm, making her whimper and he chuckled low in his throat.

"You have no idea, do you want more?" His voice deepened further, this time snapping his hips into hers, coaxing a surprised moan from her.

"Yes, god dammit!" She growled out in frustration and pushed him away, trying to get her clothes off, finding it unfair that she was still fully clothed.

"Sit up." She commanded and he gave her a smirk before doing as he was told and sat back on his heels, waiting for her. 

Kagome grabbed the shirt by the hem and yanked the material over her head, flinging it off to the side. He was back on top of her before she had time to shimmy her pants down her hips and groaned when his lips latched onto her breast while his hand massaged the other. He switched sides, lavishing her other breast with attention and kissed the middle of her chest before moving lower, giving her a wink when she shot him a look of lustful curiosity. Leaving open mouthed kisses down her abdomen, he stopped at her navel and gently nipped the skin there, making her moan when he soothed the skin with his tongue. He smirked against her belly when she all but ripped his hair tie out, making him wince slightly as his hair fell over his shoulders and a hand immediately tangled itself in his long tresses, urging him downward. Taking the hint, Kouga continued his task, pausing once more when he reached her waistband and hooked his fingers around it pulling them down, peppering kisses along every bit of flesh he exposed. She groaned in frustration passed where she wanted him while he ran his fingertips softly up her legs after he'd tossed her pants behind him.

"Told ya that you had no idea," he teased lightly when he dragged his claws gently along her inner thighs, easing them open and pressed a kiss to the top of her sex making her gasp.

"Kouga please," Kagome begged, weaving her fingers through his hair again.

Kouga groaned when he dipped his head and her heady scent washed over him as he spread her lips, quickly finding her swollen bud, begging for his attention. He flicked his tongue over it, delighting in the shuddered moan that Kagome let fall from her lips and the tightening of her grip in his hair. He continued to pleasure her, never letting her get used to each different stroke of his tongue. He entered her with his   
fingers, groaning at how ready she was for him as he pumped his digits into her. 

"Oh gods Kouga! Just like that, don't stop!" She urged him on when he began sucking and he scissored his fingers within her when he felt her walls start to tighten around him.

He was soon rewarded with a loud moan as she ground against him wantonly, the sound and sight of her almost enough to make him reach his own climax. She breathed heavily as she came down from her orgasm and yanked him up to kiss him hotly, not caring that she could taste herself on his lips. Kouga untangled her hands from his hair before flipping her over and growled when she shifted onto her knees, lifting her bottom in the air for him submissively. He quickly rid himself of his boxers, kicking them off and she turned slightly to give him a sexy smirk when he grasped at her hips and lined himself up with her entrance. They moaned together when he entered her and Kagome lowered herself until her chest was flat against the mattress.

"Oooh, fuck," Kouga groaned out at the feeling of this new angle, hitting just the right spot, sending shots of white hot pleasure through him. 

At this rate, he wasn't sure how long he was going to last and judging from the sounds Kagome was making, she wasn't going to last much longer either. He slid a hand in between her legs, stroking her to help her along and bent over her, leaving open mouthed kisses over her back. Kagome felt overwhelmed with all the stimulation Kouga was providing her with and felt herself going over the edge again and cried out when Kouga straightened suddenly and began thrusting into her hard and fast until he stiffened, a string of curses falling from his lips as he climaxed. She felt him drape himself over her back, kissing wherever he could reach and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Have I ever told you just how sexy you are?" He asked her breathlessly and she moaned softly when he pulled out, her body still sensitive.

"I don't think so, how sexy am I?" She asked with a lazy smile as she rolled over to lay on her back and he settled beside her.

"So sexy," he answered with a cheeky smile that had her giggling.

"That's pretty damn sexy," Kagome commented in between her laughter and scooted closer to him and Kouga lifted an arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah it is," he agreed, lightly caressing her arm with his fingertips and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before pulling the discarded blanket over them.

"Goodnight Koi," Kouga told her when she yawned and snuggled into him, lifting her head in search for a kiss and he dipped his head to meet her lips.

"Goodnight love," she answered when they broke apart with a blush as she tried the pet name and peeked up at him to see his look of surprise morph into a lopsided grin and pulled her even closer, completely enveloping her in his warmth.


End file.
